


Wall of Flowers

by WhiteLionOfVoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Married Klance, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLionOfVoltron/pseuds/WhiteLionOfVoltron
Summary: Who knew that one bouquet could lead to a lifetime of love and light?





	Wall of Flowers

_Keith had strolled into the quaint little flower shop on Main Street with a purpose. Originally he'd only come here for a cactus; Shiro was making him learn to care for living things. He'd never expected to meet the love of his life._

* * *

The bell above the door jingled and he stepped into the sweet-smelling family business. It looked well-kept and neatly organized. He had just started to look around for the succulents when a tall boy with soft, chocolatey brown hair and sunkissed skin with perhaps the most expressive blue eyes he'd ever seen approached him. He wore the business apron and a suave smile.

_ "Hi, I'm Lance. Can I help you today?" _

He stood rooted to the ground in silent awe. He was smitten.

_"Um...hello? Are you okay sir?"_

He blinked as Lance waved a hand in his face.

_"U-Uh...no, I'm okay, thanks."_ He responded, fumbling over his words.

After grabbing the little spiny plant he found himself staring at a bouquet of purple roses. Lance came up behind him.

_ "Beautiful aren't they?" _

Keith jumped, nearly dropping his new prickly friend.

_"Uh, yeah I guess..."_

Keith had no idea how the smooth-talking young man managed to coerce him into purchasing the bouquet, but Shiro gave him quite the odd look when he walked in and put it in a vase.

The next week he went back to pick up some more supplies and once again left with a bouquet. Each time he would go back he would make the excuse that his 'girlfriend' loved the flowers, and that she wanted more. Lance was eager to accept. Really he could have gotten what he needed anywhere else but he wanted to see Lance again. The bouquets were really for Lance, but he couldn't work up the nerve to give one to him. Maybe someday.

That someday came almost ten bouquets later. He had all of them lined up on shelves on his wall in his apartment. Their bright, colorful flowers lit up the dull flat, the sweet smell always improving his mood. He took better care of them than he did his cactus.

Then, that week he went in and found Lance's sister working in his place. He was horrified to learn he was laid up in the hospital with appendicitis. He chewed his lip and picked out a bouquet of blue flowers, full of roses and tulips. He didn't even buy his supplies, running all the way to the hospital. He was hardly dressed classy, a sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans, his old beat up red sneakers adding to the whole 'school shooter look' as Pidge had called it.

He jogged nervously to Lance's room, then froze in front of the door. The other boy didn't even know his name yet, what was he doing here!?

Before he could second-guess himself again he blew out a sharp breath and pushed the door open, strolling into the room. Lance looked over at him.

_ "Oh hey, it's you. What are you doing here?" _

Keith fidgeted nervously with the tail of his sweatshirt.

_"I uh...heard you were in the hospital and decided to come and see you. I'm Keith by the way, Keith Kogane."_

_ "You...brought a bouquet?" _

Keith huffed and smiled shakily. _"Yeah, I uh...I may have lied to you. I don't have a girlfriend, I just came in to buy bouquets because I needed an excuse to be there because I thought you were really cute and didn't know how to approach you about it and-"_

_ "Shh. Thank you. I..uh...I was actually thinking the same thing." _

Keith set the flowers down with a stunned blush creeping up his neck, matching the one dusting Lance's cheeks. He pulled himself together and sat beside the bed, and he smiled at him.

_"Maybe since I have a captive audience I could...get to know you better?"_

_"Yeah. I'd like that."_

* * *

_Keith smiled wistfully at the large wall of pressed flowers as they hung there in their light birch frames. Lance wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder and bringing him back to reality._

_ "You know it's your turn to pick Ally up from school, right baby?" _

_He snorted with a smile. "As you wish, darling."_

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was gay.


End file.
